Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Summer Time". Plot (Millions of years ago in Webkinz World on a very nice planet called Earth) *Narrator: Since the time of the creation of the universe. We live in a planet called Earth. A world where life grows and animals and creatures live in harmony together. (On Earth, many animals live in small towns as they work together in peace) *Narrator: The animals we known as Webkinz work together in their very stoney days. Time has changed until then. *Lion Caveman: Hoo hoo hoo. *Hippo Caveman: *hit the rock* *Lion Caveman: *roar* *Hippo Caveman: Whoa. That was the biggest roar ever. *Lion Caveman: I'm strong because, I AM A MAN! *Hippo Caveman: Yep. You are the man and you said it. *Spotty Dinosaur: Hey guys, you have you check this out! A new patch of neighbors are coming in! *Lion Caveman: Huh? What? Where? (A group of diamond-like creatures walk in the town of a prehistoric Kinzville) *Corax: Greetings everyone. My name is Corax, the leader of the Diati. We diamond-like yeti monsters are proudly present to have you stay at your greatest town of all-time. Who's with me? *Diati #1: Yeah. *Diati #2: I can't wait to live here. *Bear Caveman Leader: You're going to stay here for a living? *Corax: Yes. Look at this town. There's like big rocks of stacks around here. (In the present day, Kinzville is seen to be a wicked mess after the Lunar Lugbotz war. The penguins of Club Penguin are about to leave and return back to their world.) *Alex: Bambadee, thank you for coming and saving our world. I hope we meet again soon. *Bambadee: You bet my man. I got a lot of things to do back at the island. *Alex: You go take care man. *Bambadee: Alright, we are ready to go. *Gitterpants: Hey, you can't leave without me, *hold to Bambadee's fins* please stay with me. *Bambadee: What? Fine. We're outta here. *Aunt Arctic: Thanks again everyone, i hope we meet again soon. *Ms. Birdy: See you later Aunt Arctic. *Goober: I got the teleporter working. *Jet Pack Guy: So long everyone. (The penguins of Club Penguin Island has been warped back to their worlds) *Ms. Cowoline: Attention everyone. There is a lot of clean up to work on. We must take every broken spaceship out and move them out to the dump. *Jerry: You said it. *Ms. Birdy: Look like we're getting paid. *Cowabelle: So mom, what should we do? *Ms. Cowoline: You guys are suppose to help out on cleaning the whole town. Start helping out. *Cowabelle: Okay. *Sparky: Gotta get cleaning. *Stoogles: Man, that's a lot of trash to pick up. *Ms. Cowoline: So Dr. Quack, how was retirement? *Dr. Quack: Pretty good so far. Look like i found myself a apartment. *Ms. Birdy: How's the apartment? *Dr. Quack: I like it. Even the neighbors were nice to me. *Ms. Birdy: That's nice of you. *Dr. Quack: Yeah. I bet all the people love me back there. *Ms. Cowoline: We miss you as a doctor, how's life going? *Dr. Quack: Just fine. *Ms. Cowoline: I bet all the sick people have been buying medicine for so long and they have to hired doctors for private places since the closure of your clinic. *Dr. Quack: Yeah. That disease was a curse. I have to close down the clinic after all the people got better on flu season. *Jerry: I hate flu season. *Billy: Me too man. I get sick all the time. Even when i get sick on every September. Man, i hate when my stuffy nose peels off to my boogers. (In the grassland where the broken spaceships are on the ground, Nafaria sneak in to one of the ships) *Nafaria: Very well, these stupid animals won't believe all of this since the battle is over. What is that? *discover broken pieces of the Lunar Lugbotz leader spaceship* Ah ha, that what i needed. New power for my wand. *absorb all the power from the broken Lunar Lugbotz leader spaceship* Yes, yes, yes! At last. This is the power i need. And now, one day, i will get revenge on those stupid party animals. *evil laugh* (Back at the beach, Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy are falling asleep on the broken space pod) *Herbert: *sleeping* Kill penguins........kill penguins.......kill penguins.......kill penguins........kill penguins. *Klutzy: *wake up and press the alarm button* *Herbert: Ahh! *Queen Vexa: What is that? *Herbert: I had enough of being trap! *break the glass* *Klutzy: *turn off the alarm button* *Queen Vexa: Herbert, where do you think you're going? *Herbert: Where are the penguins? Where is everyone?! *Queen Vexa: I don't see any spaceships around. *Herbert: What about the penguins? Did they left without me? *Queen Vexa: *sense* Yes. They left without you. *Herbert: Gah! Those morons will pay for this! I hate these penguins so much. This is all Bambadee's fault. I will strike my revenge now. *Queen Vexa: I don't think he's back. I guess we should return to our worlds by now. *Herbert: I can't believe they left without me. *Queen Vexa: I'm sending you back where you came from. *Herbert: For what? I didn't do anything. *Queen Vexa: You and your crab pet are leaving right now. Hocus pocus! *warp Herbert and Klutzy back at Club Penguin Island* Look like i don't need a partner to team up anytime. Now back to my world. *teleport to return to her world* (Back at the Magical Forest, the fairies are returning to their home by the time the Zums are also returning back to the sky to Zumwhere. Nafaria arrive at her tree home with Melanie.) *Nafaria: I'm back. Did you save me some wicked charm candy for me? *Melanie: Oh sure. This is what i made. *Nafaria: Blaghhh! They look green and gross! *Melanie: But i made these all by myself. *Nafaria: Do they look like charm candy to you? Use some candy magic! *Melanie: Okay. I'm sorry about that. *Nafaria: There is something special about this wand. I will use it to destroy every single animal on this planet. *Melanie: Like what does it do? *Nafaria: You'll see. I'll turn this grape into a big one. *use her wand to turn the grape big* *Melanie: Wow. *Nafaria: Ha ha ha. My new magic powers are working, thanks to that spaceship with a bunch of electricity. *Melanie: So what are you doing to do with it? *Nafaria: In the next few months, i will strike my revenge against the animals and nothing will beat against me. *evil laugh* THREE MONTHS LATER JUNE 3, 2016 (On the last day of school at the Kinzville Academy in class) *Ms. Cowoline: It seems that the bell is going to ring. Alex, can you tell me what you are going to do for the summer? *Alex: I can't to go surfing, play at the pool, eat with friends and travel around the world. *Sparky: You're going to travel around the world? *Alex: Yes, what's up with that? *Ms. Cowoline: Very good of you. Sparky, why were you disrupting the class? *Sparky: What the? But i didn't do anything. *Ms. Cowoline: Now can you tell us what are you going to do for the summer? You're the last one of the end of the period. *Sparky: Nah, whatever. I'll just rock and roll in the house. *Ms. Cowoline: You gotta do something. Being inside is not good for you. *Sparky: What? Why? *Cowabelle: Can you at least tell us before the bell ring? *Sparky: Ugh, i'm going to the beach to have some fun. *Ms. Cowoline: That's okay by me. *Sparky: Look like my presentation is finally over. *Ms. Cowoline: Okay guys, this school year is about to be over. See you all next year and school's out. (The bell ring as everyone left the school) *Alex: Oh yeah. Summer vacation finally begins. *Sparky: Thank goodness. Now we can live with our lives for the whole summer. *Nibbles: But you have been rude this lately. *Sparky: What? I didn't do anything. *Alex: Sparky, we have already discussed this a few months ago. *Sparky: Now since we're back to normal, i can't believe we have to go to school again. More work, less fun. *Cowabelle: My mom is going to be watching the campus until the school closes. Mind as well hang out with you guys? *Molly: Um, i gotta go. *Salley: Me too. *Roberta: I have chores to do with my dad. *Sparky: I'm just going to go home for a while and watch some TV. *Alex: I'm going home for now. No hanging out today? *Nibbles: Nah. I have to see my sister by 1pm. Catch you up later on the go. *Alex: See ya Nibbles. *Stoogles: Once again, i'm going to buy some chicken at the WShop. Catcha later party animals. *Alex: Good day to you Stoogles. *Sparky: Let's just go. *Alex: Okay. No more school, the fun begins now. *Sparky: I wonder how the penguins back at Club Penguin Island are doing? (In another dimension at Club Penguin, Roofhowse is riding on the Hydro-Hopper in the ocean with Jangrah, Blizzard, Sydmull and Lorna riding on the boat) *Roofhowse: Woo hoo! This is kinda fun. *Jangrah: Let's move it a little faster. *Blizzard: Yeah, now with more speed! *Roofhowse: This is just like riding on a sled. *Sydmull: Let's bring on the boost. *boost the boat up* *Roofhowse: Oh yeah, hopping like the frogs. (At Club Penguin Island, Smulley and Suneroo are walking around the neighborhood) *Smulley: How was your day? *Suneroo: My day has been great. *Smulley: It's the summer time. The weather is about to go hot. *Suneroo: Hot like when it's hot hot hot. *Smulley: You're getting hot about this. *Suneroo: Wanna go meet Cake and Awesome for a while? *Smulley: Yes. Let's go see Cake and Awesome for sure. *Suneroo: Alright, here we go. (Cake and Awesome were at the pool in their backyard) *Cake: Fresh out of the beaches. *Awesome: I feel like a fish. *Cake: Just like going under the sea. *Awesome: I wish the mermaids are real. *Cake: Me too. They have these mermaid costumes at the gift shop that looked like actual mermaids to me. *Awesome: I'm just getting the hang of it. *Smulley: *came from the yard fence* Oh hey guys. *Cake: Awesome, did you leave the fence door open? *Awesome: Nah, everyone can come in just for fun. *Smulley: Wow, you're having a actual pool party. *Cake: Free for all. Come right in. You're in the right place. *Suneroo: Alright, fun fun fun. *jump in the pool* *Smulley: Here i go. *jump in the pool* *Suneroo: I love the water. *Smulley: It feel so cold. *Cake: Welcome to the pool. *Smulley: I am a shark! *Suneroo: I'm a octopus. *Awesome: I'm a monster. *Cake: What? *Awesome: Yeah, i am making this up. *Cake: You're totally off the hook crazy. *Smulley: Oh brother. (Back in the ocean, Roofhowse and the gang are still in the boat for the Hydro-Hopper race) *Roofhowse: Oh yeah, hop those icebergs up. *Blizzard: We like to move it. *Sydmull: Dash from left to right. *Jangrah: Now to the left. *move left* *Roofhowse: Whoa. Pretty easy. *Blizzard: This look fun. *Roofhowse: I am really getting the hang of it! *Lorna: Come on, now to the right. *Jangrah: *move to the right* *Roofhowse: Woo hoo! I love it. *Jangrah: Okay, that's enough for now. Let's head back to the island. *Blizzard: Right to you. *Sydmull: Back to the dock. *Roofhowse: Yes my friends. (Jangrah move the boat to sail back to the island) CLUB PENGUIN AND WEBKINZ VACATION TRIP (The background song end and at the dock, the penguins came back from a boat) *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Hi guys, how the ride? *Jangrah: We totally rock it. *Roofhowse: I love to ride on the tube like racing in a sled race up the mountain. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: You guys are the coolest people in the world. *Blizzard: You said it man. *Sydmull: Oh boy, i can't wait to tell everyone about it. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: It seems that i have to fill up the boat with gas. Everytime people leave this boat, i need to fill up the big boy with gas. *Sydmull: Why do we need gas? *Lorna: Because it's just the way it is, we drive a car and we need car to refill like a tank. *Sydmull: But we don't use cars. *Jangrah: Where's Roofhowse? *Roofhowse: Oh hi guys, trying to get off this tube. *Jangrah: Just swim. *Roofhowse: Fine. *swim in the water and arrive back at shore* Ah, pretty easy piece of cake. *Blizzard: We would like to thank you for lending us use your boat. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: I'll take credit. Come back anytime if you want to ride on this thing again. Man, it is summer already, is it? *Blizzard: Yeah, it's the summer time and you can't help it. *Sydmull: Shoot, it's too hot in here. *Roofhowse: Let's go back to the neighborhood for now. *Lorna: Yeah. We got some work to do. *Roofhowse: I'm gonna pay you. See ya. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Thanks a million. *Sydmull: Let's head back to the neighborhood and off we go. (At Bambadee's house, Bambadee is sleeping on the couch) *Bambadee: Ah, man. What a day. (The alarm goes off) *Bambadee: Oh no, i'm late to class! I gotta get my belt. *grab his black belt and run outside* Wait for me guys! I'm coming! (At the Dojo, Sensei is about to start his class) *Sensei: Very well my students. You all made it in time. By the way, where is Bambadee? (Bambadee is running all the way to the Snow Forts and running to the snow path to the Mine Shack) *Bambadee: Wait for me, wait for me! Oh, they left without me. I am late for ninja class! Sensei! (Back at the Dojo) *Sensei: Tardy once again. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: I guess he blew one last wish. *Red Ninja Penguin: Dang. He's busted. *Green Ninja Penguin: I don't think he's coming over. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Let's start the training already. *Bambadee: *arrive from busting the door and sliping over* I made it. *Sensei: Bambadee, you're late again. *Bambadee: Sorry Sensei, it seem that i overslept. *Sensei: I remember when i was a young chick, i overslept on the first day of high school. You're tardy once again! *Bambadee: I'm sorry. My alarm isn't working good. It just going to wait longer and forever like daytime saving hours. *Sensei: There is much more to learn my friend. Everyone, there is a place i wanted to take you guys in. *Red Ninja Penguin: What is it? *Green Ninja Penguin: Is it a bucket of gold? *Sensei: No. It's a very secret area you guys will go to. Come with me to the wall. *Bambadee: Oh well, i hope i can get my fast shoes going and running like a blue hedgehog. (At the wall) *Red Ninja Penguin: Why are we standing here for? *Sensei: I'll show you. Stand on this platform. *Bambadee: Where? *Sensei: Where the elements are. *Bambadee: Oh, let's stand on the elements. *Sensei: Stand together. *Bambadee: And hold still. *Sensei: Just stand. *Bambadee: Fine. (The penguins enter the element platform as the platform move down like a elevator) *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Where are we going? *Sensei: We will enter a secret place for all the secret ninjas in the world. *Bambadee: A secret place for all the powerful fighters in the world. Is it Card-Jitsu Shadow? *Sensei: There might be Shadow some day. *Bambadee: Um, okay. Brave and confidence. *Red Ninja Penguin: It's getting deeper. Where are we going again? *Sensei: We're about to arrive at the secret ninja area. *Blue Ninja Penguin: I think we're here already. (The platform arrive at the secret ninja area as it stop moving with the penguins getting out) *Bambadee: Wow. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Look at this place. *Bambadee: This place is even darker as the Water Dojo. *Sensei: Since the generations of ninja training, we used to have a room like this for powerful ninjas to train and fight for the war. *Bambadee: You used to have wars? *Sensei: Yes. Long ago, there was big wars. Many many wars on elements. *Bambadee: But how come? *Sensei: There's some evil people out there. They used too much of the fire to start out wars like this. We all banished them after all the fire they have spread to the snow. *Bambadee: Oh gosh, and they all melt to water. *Sensei: Not all, just the mountains. *Red Ninja Penguin: Wow, look at this kung-fu ping pong. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: I didn't know they have a armor suit for a ninja like a knight. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Whoa, this sword is too big for a fat bird like me. *Sensei: Do not touch anything from here! *Green Ninja Penguin: Sorry, i thought it was a museum. *Sensei: No breaking and droping things on the ground. *Bambadee: No play time, no coconut butts? *Sensei: Not at all. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Then what the secret room at the door? *Sensei: You'll see. This place is something that lead to a secret training room. *Bambadee: Could it be Card-Jitsu Shadow? The moment we all have been waiting for? *Sensei: No. Not that. *Bambadee: What about the Puffle Training Room? My friend PH told me about it since 2011 when i returned to the island. I heard that you took it down since 2013. *Sensei: The dojo was changed in favor of Card-Jitsu Snow. I took the room down along with the Ninja Hideout. *Green Ninja Penguin: Then how are we going to play Fire and Water? *Sensei: We have doors now that leads to the places. The volcano, the cave and the mountain. *Bambadee: But the down bottom should be the hidden area that the masters could be training at. *Sensei: Not just this one. Let me show you the other room. *open the other room* *Bambadee: Whoa. This is the secret ninja training room. *Sensei: You're right. The place for all the masters alike. MORE TO COME Next: Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers